Jak 2 with Orks too
by Jonathan112
Summary: Small Summary inside. Rated M for intense violence, blood and gore. Has slight language. Meant to be funny and highly violent on the Ork side. I own nothing except OCs, everything else belongs to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs. Please note that I am still learning the way Orks talk so expect some errors. Also, please note that I don't know everything about Space Marines so cut me some slack there.

* * *

><p><strong>Jak 2 with Orks too<strong>

_What happens when an angered Warboss smashes his Power Klaw down on an experimentally tellyportation device? A massive Waaaaaaaaaagh! right smack dab in the middle of Haven City! How will the Jak 'n' Daxter universe turn out with a four-way battle for the besieged city?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Prologue: Don't make da boss mad**

"N-n-now boss, don't git mad, wez still got a lot of da boyz and gear left. We can still stomp dem humies from da Space Marines." said a nervous Mekboy as he backed away from his angered boss after losing an important battle.

"Oh really? Den explain ta me whyz we keep gettin' stomped instead of dem gettin' stomped!" snarled 'EadStompa BoneCrucha as he advanced menacingly on the nervous Mekboy.

"Um...poor tactics?"

The mekyboy had barely enough time to dodge the Power Klaw that came crashing down on his experimental tellyportation device and his one good eye widened.

"Aw zog! What 'ave ya done boss?!"

"Smashed yer stupid piece of squig feed!"

"Dat was da experimental tellyporta ya wanted me ta build!"

"Why didn't ya say so?!"

"Because youz was gonna stomp me!" snapped the Mekboy as the machine started sparking and malfunctioning.

The massive Rok that these Freebooter Orks had acquired suddenly disappeared in a flash of red light and the Space Marine fleet chasing it, came to a sudden halt in utter shock.

* * *

><p>Haven City...<p>

"Suspect is heading into sector three!" said a Krimzon Guard as he shot at a single-person Zoomer driven by a blonde in a blue tunic with screaming orange rat on his shoulder.

"JAAAAAAAAAAK, SLOW DOWN!" screamed Daxter as he clung to Jak's hair as they avoided traffic, KG Zoomers and Hellcats and Blaster fire from below. The Zoomer came to a halt as it came upon a dead end.

"Aw shit! We turned the wrong way!" screamed the Ottsel .

"There he is! Shoot him!" said one of the pursuing KG soldiers as he saw Jak, aimed and fired, grazing Daxter's ear.

"AGH!" screamed Daxter as his hands shoot to his wounded ear. The next thing the Ottsel knew was a demonic growl as Jak's skin became pale, black claws erupted from his fingertips and black horns sprouted from his head and Jak's eyes became soulless black abysses.

"It's the Dark Eco Freak!" said a KG as he shot at Dark Jak but the Eco round glanced harmlessly off the Dark Eco injected teen.

"We need more men!" said another before his throat was ripped out in a shower of blood as black claws erupted from the back of his neck.

The fighting stopped as a loud sonic boom reached their ears and all eyes, even Dark Jak's, turned towards the large rock-like structure coming towards the city as high speeds. The large rock-like structure crashes through the northern wall of the city after knocking off lightning rod atop the Palace.

"What was that?!" said one of the KG, forgetting about his original target.

"How should I know?!"

"Hey! Where'd the freak and his pet rat go?!"

The large group turn back towards where their original targets where only to find nothing there.

"How'd we lose him?!"

"Keep an eye out for them!"

"Nothing!"

"Damn! They got away!"

The KG began to walk away but if they had stayed a bit longer, they would have seen a pale teen walk out of the shadows cautiously with an orange "rat" in his arms.

"Daxter? Are you okay?" said Jak as his features slowly returned to normal.

"Yeah...just a small graze...nothing Green Eco can't fix." said Daxter clutching his ear.

"Come on, we need to get back to the Underground."

"'Bout time! You have any idea how much I missed a warm bed?! Or at least a decent bed?! Seriously! The beds at the Hig Hog are nice but with old lard bomb making us pay rent for every night we spend there, I'd rather be on the streets!" said Daxter as Jak rolled his eyes as he carried his life-long friend back to the hidden Underground base.

* * *

><p>Crash Site; Rok Command Bridge...<p>

"Oi! What 'appened?!" snapped 'EadStompa as he got up.

"We crashed boss!" said a Nob.

"Well, don't just stand dere like a Grot! Get movin'!"

"Hey boss! What happened?! One minute I'm taking a nap, the next I find my head buried underneath a pile of debris! What did you do?!" snapped a strangely "human" looking Flash Git 'Ard Boy as he walked up 'EadStompa clutching his head.

"We crashed!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were such a horrible pilot! Maybe I'll go back to my previous boss and offer him my services again!"

"No, no, no! It's okay! Sorry fer snappin' at youz but youz caught me in a bad mood."

"Aren't you always in a bad mood?"

"Oh shut up Klaxon and get yer arse outside!"

"Okay. Hey! Who took my gun?!" said Klaxon after reaching for his gun only to find it missing and a nearby Loota boy is whistling innocently as he holds the over-sized gun behind his back.

"What have I told you about taking my gun?!" snarled Klaxon drawing an over-sized cleaver and charging the unfortunate Loota.

"AAAAH! I'M SORRY MISTA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" screamed the Loota as he ran from his enraged comrade and 'EadStompa face-palmed and a high-pitched scream is heard a few seconds later.

* * *

><p>One Hour Later; Outside the Crashed Rok...<p>

"Alright boys, get everything set up! I want this place to be a stronghold by sundown!" said Klaxon as he watched over the Grots work.

"Who died and made you da boss?" snapped a Gretchin before a switch kick was delivered to his mouth.

"'EadStompa! That's who! Now get back to work!"

The Gretchin begrudgingly goes back to work while nursing his sore lower jaw while grumbling under his breath. Unbeknownst to any of the Grot workers and their "human" supervisor, they were being watched by a group of KG Commandos who silently snuck away from the crash site and reported back to the Baron of Haven City.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Suggestions are welcome.

Also, I only take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

Klaxon is my OC, a description of him will be in a later chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I only own Klaxon, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapta 2: War beginz with a tiny mistake<strong>

Two Weeks after Rok Crash; Baron's Throne Room...

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! What is this?! Some kind of joke?!" snapped Baron Praxis as he towered over Errol, his second-in-command.

"No sire. Most of the scouts I have sent trying to find out what has been going on at that crash site have...mysteriously vanished. Only the original team ever returned." replied Errol calmly, despite on the inside he was nervous at seeing his boss so enraged.

"First those vile Metal Heads, now these green creatures that build stuff out of scavenged parts?! I want you to keep an eye on that base AND HUNT DOWN THE UNDERGROUND!"

"Why not have your daughter deal with the creatures while I hunt down the Underground?"

"*Scoffs* The only thing you'll do while dealing with the Underground is flirt with that mechanic girl you're so fond of. You have your orders Errol, now get to them!"

"As you wish Baron." said Errol leaving the room as Praxis turned to look out over the city, the crash site visible from his high vantage point. In roughly two weeks the creatures had built their own kind of 'palace', all from scavenged parts and despite the poor looking architecture, it held together despite its height and weight and the security systems...how in the name of the Precursors could they even work?! Praxis sighed in annoyance as he massaged the part of his forehead that wasn't covered in metal.

"I will win this war, even if I have to die to win it." muttered the Baron to himself.

* * *

><p>Underground Base...<p>

"Jak, none of the scouts we've sent to the crash site have returned, not one. I'm sending you and the orange _rat_ there to check things out." said Torn as he looked over the map of Haven City.

"Oh sure, send us out on a suicide mission once again! Why is it that you can't get somebody else to do it?!" snapped Daxter.

"Because, we're, low, on, troops." growled Torn getting in the ottsel's face causing said ottsel to fall off the table.

"Okay." said Daxter giving on thumbs up from the floor.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. Come on Dax." said Jak dismissively as he walked towards the Underground Base exit.

"Right behind ya Jak." said Daxter getting up and following Jak.

* * *

><p>Two Hours Later; Crash Site Entrance...<p>

Jak peeked around a corner cautiously to see a huge gate made from scavenged parts and dozens of odd looking security measures adorning the gates along with the skulls of Krimson Guard Scouts.

"Jak, c-can we please leave?" whimpered Daxter, his knees shaking and eyes huge.

"No, we need to find out what's going on in there." said Jak before he took off running for a shadow-filled crevice. A few minutes later, a heavily armored truck with black smoke billowing from its tail pipes, drives into view and Jak rolls underneath it and grabs the underside and waits. A few minutes later, it comes to a stop and Jak quietly gets out from underneath it and into some nearby shadows and stealthily makes his way towards the courtyard.

Upon arriving at the Courtyard, he sees five Underground members on their knees, their hands tied behind their backs.

"What-" began Daxter before Jak put a hand over his friend's mouth as a huge being walks into view followed by a smaller figure but covered from head to toe in armor.

"Whotz youz mean we can't kill dese Elves?! Theyz tried to get in here!" yelled the huge figure to the small one.

"Like I said, only the red and yellow armored Elves are valid targets, civilians and Underground members are off limits." said the smaller one calmly.

"You don't tell me what ta do! I'm da big boss!"

"You're the reason why your WAAAAGH! lost to the Space Marines! Instead of taking out the Plasma Generators to knock out their base's defensive turrets like I suggested, YOU GO AND CHARGE RIGHT INTO THOSE TURRETS' LINE OF FIRE LIKE A IDIOT!"

"ARE YA CALLIN' ME A GROT!?"

"YES I AM! AND IF YOU KILL A SINGLE UNDERGROUND MEMBER OR CIVILIAN, I'M TAKING OVER!"

"YOU AND WHOT ARMY?!"

Ten large green creatures covered in head-to-toe in armor and wielding huge rifles walk into view (in other words, Nob 'Ard Boy Flash Gitz) and take up positions behind the smaller figure who crosses his arms.

"Hmmm, how bout me and my boys?"

"You traitor!" yelled the bigger figure raising his metal claw-like hand and bringing it down on the smaller one only to find himself in a Half Nelson.

"I've beaten you six times in arm-wrestling, all of them fair and square on my part, and I haven't turned on you...yet. You've been warned HeadStomper. Now let the Underground members go."

"Fine!" growled HeadStomper as he was released from the Nelson and massaged his arm before storming off.

Jak watches as ten small green creatures run up to the Underground members and cut the ropes binding their hands and then run away. The gates then open and the Underground members run out of the base, but gunfire quickly follows along with screams.

"THAT'S IT! HEADSTOMPER, YOU ARE DEAD!" yelled the smaller figure, "You want a war?! I'LL GIVE YOU A SLAGGING WAR! All Orkz who want a decent boss and are tired of losing, join me!"

Within seconds, over 85% of the Orkz are seen joining the small figure and cutting down those loyal to HeadStomper.

"W-what just happened?" said Daxter in shock.

"Open revolt." said Jak as he made his way out of the base under cover of the infighting of the Orkz.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Sorry this took so long to update.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Orkz and Eco Don't Mix...or do they?<strong>

Two Days Later...

At least fifty new heads had been added to the gates leading into the Ork Base, one of which belongs to HeadStomper but it was only the skin and eyes on a pike over the gates, for the one who killed HeadStomper felt that the foolish warboss's skull would look better as a bleached skull trophy and kept the skull but put the skin on display.

"Whot now boss?" asked a Nob as he polished his Shoota.

"We go to war against the Krimson Guard." said Klaxon as he loaded his Kustom Shoota.

"Whot about dem Undergroundie Elves?"

"Ignore them. They're invalid targets."

"Okay den. Ya sure we've got enoff boyz though?"

"We're going to do some industrial sabotage until we're 100% ready. Is the Commando Team ready?"

"Yes boss."

"Send them to the Stripe Mine."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Power Station; Six Hours Later...<p>

"Jak! We have a major problem!" said Vin as he ran around the room, pressing buttons, his hands blurs and causing Daxter to lose his breakfast from watching too long.

"What is it Vin?" said Jak wiping the puke off his sleeve with a scowl.

"Those...green monsters and the Metal Heads are fighting at the Stripe Mine! It's chaos!"

"So?"

"There's a generator for the Eco Shield out there, if it gets destroyed...we can kiss our butts goodbye!"

"Let me guess...WE have to defend it?!" yelled Daxter after wiping his mouth off with a paper towel.

"Yes! The green ones don't seem to care about it but the Metal Heads...they're after it like mad! You'll have to defend it for ten minutes while I try to get the automated defenses up."

"TEN MINUTES?! WE'LL BE DEAD BY THEN!"

"Come on Dax, we've fought a giant robot and lived."

"Yeah, but we were kids then!"

"I'll let you use the Morph Gun..."

"DEAL!"

Jak hands Daxter the Morph Gun and the Ottsel grins evilly as he chuckles maniacally.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" said Vin as he ran a hand through his thinning hair.

"Come on Vin, what's the worst that could happen?" said Jak as he walked towards the warp gate.

* * *

><p>Five Minutes Later; Stripe Mine...<p>

Vulcan Fury shells littered the ground as the Ottsel firing the thing used a rock to stabilize it as an army of Metal Heads charged the two defenders, Jak using a Red Eco Stun Staff dropped by one of the slain Metal Heads as his own weapon.

"I thought those green guys where supposed to be here!" yelled Daxter as he reloaded the Vulcan Fury for the tenth time.

A missile suddenly came flying out of nowhere and exploded right in front of a large group of charging Metal Heads, taking out ten of them. From out of nowhere came five massive Orks that begin firing on the Metal Heads, cutting them down easily.

"WAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" yelled the Orks as they switched ranged weaponry for melee weaponry and charged the Metal Heads and purple-black blood splatters across the ground as the Orks easily cut through them, like a hot knife through butter. Daxter's mouth drops and Jak looks on in silent shock.

*Unknown Metal Head Roar*

"Whot was dat?" said one of the Orkz as it ripped a Metal Head's head clean off.

"How should I know?" said another as he crushed a Metal Head beneath his boot.

A loud noise is heard and Daxter looks up to see a large ball of Dark Eco heading in their direction.

"INCOMING!" yelled Daxter as he ducked behind the rock, Jak following suit behind a different rock.

"Whots yous yellin' about?" said one of the Orkz before the Dark Eco Ball hit the ground, right smack dab in the middle of the five Orks, sending them flying in random directions.

One of the Orkz hits a wall and cracks the rock and Blue Eco begins leaking through the crack and onto the stunned Ork as another one collides with barrels filled with Red Eco, the third hits a barrel filled with Yellow Eco, the fourth hits a Green Eco deposit and the fifth lands in one of the Dark Eco "Lakes".

"Oi! I feel funny..." said the Ork covered in Blue Eco before he moved out of the way of a Dark Eco barb as a green-blue static-y blur, "Whot da Zog?! How'd I do dat?!"

The Ork who got covered in Yellow Eco began shaking his hands to get rid of the yellow glowing effect the hand before he accidentally fired a Yellow Eco Bolt at a flying Metal Head, taking it out of the sky and he looked at his hands.

"Cool!" said the Ork as he looked himself over which now had yellow marks covering him and any armor he was wearing.

The Ork surrounded with a Red Aura jumped into the air and slammed both of his hands down onto the back of a new type of Metal Head that was advancing towards them. The Metal Head looked like a giant version of a scorpion, Metal Head Style, but was heavily armored and had a huge bulb-like tip at the end of its tail that was heavily armored and its pincers were heavily serrated.

Its back armor cracked after the Red Aura Ork smashed down on it and it grabbed the Ork, throwing it off.

"Oh Zog! I'm twice as strong as any Ork!" said the Red Ork.

"Why do I feel...weird?" said the Green Ork as he walked towards the other three, Ork-like vegetation growing up from his footprints as green wisps of Eco floated around him before three wisps shot into the other three, healing any injuries they got.

"Whot happened to us?" said the Blue Ork as he seemed to vibrate in place.

"I though Red made us fasta!" said the Red Ork.

"Guess not here!" said the Blue Ork.

"Hey, where's da oder guy?" said the Yellow Ork.

Coughing is heard as a grey-skinned Ork with long black claws and black horns sticking out of his head climbs out of the Dark Eco, coughing and sputtering.

"I NEVA want ta do dat again!" said the Ork as he got unsteadily to his feet.

"Whot is wif us now?" said the Green Ork.

"We need ta ask da new big boss about dis when we gets back to da base." said the Dark Ork.

"Whot about dat scorpion like fing?" said the Red Ork.

"Kill it, whot else?" said the Blue Ork.

The Metal Scorpion's tail opened up and began glowing purple-black before a Dark Eco Ball was launched from it and heading for the newly Eco-infused Orks.

The five Orkz dodge the attack and the Blue Ork pulls out his Shoota only for it to start glowing blue and when he fired it, it discharged bullets of pure blue lightning but the Metal Scorpion's thick armor made the rounds bounce off like nothing.

The Red Ork jumped onto the Metal Scorpion's back and began pounding its armor, cracking it more and more until he ripped off the organic armor, revealing pink-purple flesh underneath and blue lightning bullets and Yellow Eco Bolts flew towards its newly exposed flesh and after a few minutes of nonstop firing, it dropped with a loud screech.

The Orkz then rip off its head and run off, after grabbing various barrels of Eco and climb into a War Trukk hidden in plain sight and drive off.

After the Orkz leave, the automated defense turrets come online.

"Jak? Daxter? You two still alive? Why aren't you answering? WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?!" yelled Vin through the communicator the duo had.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


End file.
